wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Viper
Viper was a female SandWing dragonet with white-golden scales and a false Dragonet of Destiny who was the intended replacement for Sunny, the original SandWing dragonet. Her unnamed parents and "uncle or something", as described by Sunny, were members of the Talons of Peace. She was chosen only because of her "convenience." She despised the NightWings, especially Morrowseer and Fatespeaker, wishing she could return home to her family at the Talons of Peace camp. She also harbored a deep dislike of the other false dragonets. Viper was the only false dragonet who died in the Night Kingdom while battling Flame and Fatespeaker during Morrowseer's "training." She fell into a river of lava after accidentally scarring Flame's face with her venomous tail during an attempt to kill Fatespeaker. Personality Similar to the other false dragonets, she was very annoyed by Fatespeaker's imprecise and false predictions and found amusement in bullying Squid. She seemed to also take pleasure in abusing Fatespeaker, nearly to the point of killing the NightWing, and despised the NightWings for taking her away from her family. She acted aggressive to anyone she met, and usually kept to herself, but if anyone came too close, she'd threaten them with her tail to scare them away. In The Dark Secret, Starflight thought that Viper seemed like the exact opposite of Sunny. She acted like she would rather die than stay on the NightWing Island. She was very strong, and could get angered easily. She hated all the NightWings. Category:False Prophecy Dragonet Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Viper was fighting with her fellow false dragonets. Ochre, the MudWing, tripped over her, and she hissed and bit his tail. Squid said that she, Ochre, and Flame were bullies, with particular emphasis on Flame. In the epilogue, they flew across the ocean with Morrowseer to the Night Kingdom and were placed in a cave. She told Ochre that he smelled bad, and she got angry with Fatespeaker when the latter claimed to be having another vision of the future. The Dark Secret Viper was introduced to Starflight, along with the rest of the false dragonets. She seems to like the idea of replacing Fatespeaker with Starflight, but still tries to kill him on Morrowseer's orders. She sticks with Squid during the chase, and both of them are chased back to their cave by four NightWing guards. As Flame and Ochre are in the dungeon, she and Squid have to spend the night in the NightWing Dormitory. The NightWing dragonets annoy her, and she threatens them with her tail before sulking in a corner. The next day, Morrowseer took them to a remote SkyWing outpost and ordered them to convince the SkyWing soldiers inside to switch their allegiance from Burn to Blister. It was a failure, and they had to be rescued by NightWing soldiers. The soldiers then burned the outpost, killing the SkyWing soldiers in it. Later, she told Morrowseer that she would never do that again. She was eager to jump into the practice fight with Fatespeaker. Viper blamed Fatespeaker for her being taken to the NightWing island and nearly killed her before Starflight ran into her. She lost her balance, then her tail sliced on Flame's face, leaving him scarred permanently, and she toppled into a river of lava by accident. Starflight had tried to get Ochre, the false MudWing dragonet, to save her using his fireproof scales, but Ochre either didn't have fireproof scales, didn't know he had them, or simply didn't care, and he didn't even try to rescue Viper. Starflight then discovered that Morrowseer had been 'tinkering' with fate. When Viper didn't reappear above the surface, Fatespeaker wept by the river of lava for her lost "friend". The Brightest Night Sunny and Tsunami tell the Talons of Peace of Viper's death, including a SandWing who is hinted to be her uncle or another relative as he asks about her, but doesn't seem torn or completely upset when Sunny says that she is dead. In the epilogue, Fatespeaker said that Viper was one of the dragons "they cared about who had not survived the war." [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Flame mentions Viper in a whirl of furious thoughts while Moon is reading his mind before he throws her out of his mind. Quotes "Send me in, too! I want a chance to bite her! I can definitely kill her, just give me a chance!" - To Morrowseer, requesting to fight Fatespeaker. "This is your fault! I could be back at camp with my parents if it weren't for your stupid tribe!" - To Fatespeaker, about to kill her. "Next time? I'm not stupid enough to go through that again." "Fancy talk. Now let's see you actually do it." '' ''"Wow, dragons actually call us that? Lame. I hereby forbid anyone to use that phrase again." ''- To the SkyWing group, when they called Starflight and The False Dragonets 'The Dragonets of Destiny.' Trivia * A viper is a family of venomous snakes, with its scientific name being Viperidae. * Viper seems as though she hates every one of the False Dragonets of Destiny, but she doesn't really mind Flame for some reason. * Viper was the dragon who accidentally gave Flame his scar by stabbing him with the barb on her tail. * She is the second dragon to die by falling into lava, the first being Vengeance. * Viper's first name was originally going to be Cobra, but Tui decided to use it for Qibli's mother. * Viper may have an unnamed relative/friend in the Talons of Peace whom Sunny met in ''The Brightest Night. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold ViperTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing VSViper copy.png|Viper attacking Fatespeaker, art by Hawky The False Dragonets.jpg|Viper is bottom rightmost False dragonets.png|Viper is in the Upper Middle MyFavorites-0.jpg VIPER SAVE ME.png SandWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Sandwingcolored.png|SandWing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron Squabblingdragonets.jpg Undescribedsandwing1.png Thedeathofviper.png|By Heron Viper2byAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska Fliper by resa.png|By Resa the Stormtrooper Randomsandwing.png|A random SandWing, by Passion7 SandWing3.jpg 1475456118110_by_sunnydragonrulz-dajt2fp.png|Viper's demise by Rift and Sunny Sketch of Viper.jpg|Drawing for my book. SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing bush-viper-snake.jpg.cf.jpg|A viper viper_by_featherysketchdragon-da7c20p.jpg|Viper by PoisonDragonSpit|link=http://poisondragonspit.deviantart.com/art/Viper-616981561 64336.png|Viper by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Viper-702787920 23 Viper.png|Viper by xTheDragonRebornx IMG_1387.PNG|Viper plunges into a firey death... by Dew Viper.png|Viper Ref by QueenClam IMG_20190316_111300_446.jpg|Viper dying in the lava by RidgetheSeaWing-SkyWing References de:Viper fr:Vipère pl:Żmija Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Minor Characters Category:False Dragonets Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists